I Hate You
by im.team.paul
Summary: Angry and horomonal teens. Bad language, drugs, alcohol, sex, and violence.  Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a collaboration with babybutterfly0919 and .paul. This is our first fic and our first attempt at a lemon all in one. Please be kind! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

BellaPOV

Just wonderful, another rainy fucking day on summer vacation. You would think that summer means warm and sunny. Bullshit, not if you live in my hometown of Forks, Washington. We do have some sunny days, but they are few and far between. I suppose it doesn't really matter that much since we can always find something to do. Maybe that's why the greater teen population of this small ass town stays high. It would be nice if the rain would go away for at least a weekend every once in a while. Yeah, like that would ever fucking happen.

I had a pretty bad day yesterday 'cause my parents want me to work on school shit all summer. I think I've got better shit to do. I know education is important and all that and I'm not stupid by any means, but I'll be damned if I'm going to waste my summer filling out college applications. I'm only 17, I got the whole school year to take care of that shit, but for now, it's play time. That's why I'm on my way to Jasper's house, he is pretty much the dealer for practically all of Forks and one of my fellow classmates. I really need to get more smoke, I kind of ran out last night after my parents handed me a handful of college applications. I hope his loser stoner friends aren't there, again.

Just as I thought, Mike's piece of shit car is parked right where I expected it to be. I assume the three stooges must be inside hanging with Jasper. Those three fuckers are always together.

I walked into Jasper's garage, which has been transformed into a smoker's paradise; a nice comfy wrap around couch, several chairs, and tables stocked with anything you would need to pack or roll. He even has a fully stocked bar. The whole place is painted and decorated in true stoner form. Jasper even had his parents build an expansion for a bedroom and a bathroom since he pretty much lives out here.

Sitting front and center are Mike, Tyler, and Eric, the three losers, I mean stoners, I mean dumbasses, oh fuck it who cares, they suck. I think they do more than smoke pot, but that's their shit to deal with.

"Don't you guys have a life? I mean, it seems that no matter what time of day or night it is, the three of you are always here. Do you ever leave, or are your asses super-glued to the couch?" I think I might have said that a little nastier than I intended, but who gives a fuck.

"Aww, come on Bella, don't be such a bitch," Mike drawled, what the fuck was he on, its like he is talking in slow motion or something. "Do ya got yer period or sumptin?"

I glared back at him, that fucker is so close to getting his ass whooped and he don't even know it.

"Fuck you, Mike! You know as well as I do that the only reason you come over here is because you know Jasper will smoke anyone up 'cause that's just how he is. I got news for you mother fucker, that's not how its gonna go today, you're gonna get your asses the fuck out of here before I shove this bong up your ass!" I snapped at him as I picked up Jasper's favorite bong. He would so kill me if I actually shoved it up Mike's ass.

"Damn, Bella, who pissed in your coffee this morning?" Tyler slurred.

"Jasper said we could come over whenever we wanted since we helped him paint this place. "Eric chimed in.

"Oh, bullshit, you guys only helped him out so you could get high off the paint fumes!" I retorted.

Before any of the brainless fuckers could even begin to formulate a response, Jasper sauntered into the room; low rise jeans hanging low on his hips, no shirt, and tousled hair. Damn, that's really all I can say, just damn!

"Bella, darlin', it's a bit early for lectures, don't you think? I know you're clever and all that, but come on, save it for school. Lighten up!" Jasper smirked at me and smacked my ass as he walked by me to get to the fridge.

"Well, excuse me for hoping I could come over here and hang out with you, just the two of us," I responded suggestively. Jasper turned to face me then and looked me up and down.

" Hey, you three, take a hike. Bella and I have some, uh, things to discuss." Jasper said this without taking his eyes off me.

" Yeah, right," Mike mumbled. "If talking means ya wanna git neked."

" If you guys want to be able to keep coming over here whenever then you need to get the hell out, like, now. Seriously, right fucking now, get out." Jasper ordered, making his way to me and started pulling my shirt over my head.

"Can't we stay and watch?" Eric requested.

Jasper reached behind me, picked up a throw pillow off the couch and promptly chucked it at his head, I heard the door close as I latched my mouth to his neck.

"Shit, Bella, you sure know how to say good morning, don't you," he whispered as he unhooked my bra.

"I need you, Jasper, " I moaned. "I had a shitty day yesterday and you weren't home. I've been waiting to get in your pants for a whole fucking day." I made quick work of his pants, pushing them down his legs. I found myself level with his massive cock. My breath caught in my throat when he ran his fingers through my hair and grabbed a handful. I licked my lips as he guided me forward to take him into my mouth. I took him all the way down my throat, I'm not one to beat around the bush.

"Damn, girl, you've got one helluva mouth," Jasper moaned above me.

I released him to smirk at him, before I could get back to business, he yanked me to my feet by my hair. "No one told you that you could stop," he growled as he threw me over his shoulder. He slid my skirt up revealing my bare ass and gave me a firm smack on the exposed meaty flesh as he walked us into his bedroom.

He tossed me on his bed as soon as he made it into his room. I landed on my back, quickly flipped over and started crawling across his king sized bed to his bedside table where he kept his condoms. I felt him move behind me, then without warning, his teeth bit down on my ass where he had smacked me earlier.

"Put it on me," he ordered after I had retrieved a condom. I turned to him, sitting spread eagle. I figured I'd just lay back after I rolled it onto him, but he clearly had other ideas. As soon as I laid back he promptly flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees, and he positioned himself behind me gripping my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:We would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed so far, and the one person who put this on alert. Thank you so much! This is gonna be a little slow going at first, but it is going somewhere, just bear with us.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper POV**

"Damn, Bella, that was fucking incredible, maybe I should disappear more often." It wasn't really as good as I made it sound, but it's not like she'll ever catch on; she is nothing but a dumb blonde with dark hair. Don't get me wrong, she is one sexy bitch, it's just she isn't as sexy as she thinks she is. If I were to rate her, she would be like a 7, definitely not the sexiest chick at our school, but sexy enough for me to put my cock in her.

"Damn straight," she breathed, "you can fuck me again later, but I wanna smoke now."

Big surprise there, she almost smokes as much as I do, almost, but not quite.

"I'm way ahead of you, Bella," I said as I picked up the rolled joint I had in the ashtray on my bedside table. "I've got one ready for you right here. I was gonna fire it up earlier, but I liked your plan better," I laughed as I blazed it up.

We were both quiet as we passed it back and forth, unfortunately that didn't last as long as I would have liked. I should have known, every time its just Bella and I, she for some reason feels the need to share her stupid fucking thoughts. Like I really give a shit.

"They act like I'm little miss goody-two-shoes, their perfect daughter, " she whined to me, and I tried my hardest to tune her out. "They expect me to spend my summer break doing extra shit just so I have a better chance of getting into an Ivy League school."

I wanted so badly at that moment to tell her to put a sock in it 'cause I just don't give a shit, but then I remembered, pussy. Yes, pussy, kind of like that annoying Limp Bizkit song, I do this all for the nookie. She runs her annoying mouth about this shit and then I get to fuck her whenever I want. Yes, I'd say it is worth it.

"I swear, if they don't lighten up, I'll apply to a college in someplace remote, like Alaska, just to get away from them!" Bella screeched, she was getting seriously worked up over this. I wondered if I should ram my dick in her mouth, that would officially distract and silence her, for a little while anyway. Knowing her, she would probably just start right back up again as soon as she swallowed my load.

Bella's incessant chatter was cut short when I heard a thumping bass get closer and we heard a car pull up out front. We quickly made our way out to the main room to retrieve our clothes. Bella's friends walked through the door just as I pulled my pants up, Bella was still pulling her shirt back on.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you had some cheerleading thing today," Bella turned to Kate.

"Rose cancelled the meeting, we were only going to discuss some new recruits anyways. Booring!" Kate answered. Hmmm, new recruits, new customers, fresh meat. I wonder what they discuss when they aren't talking about recruits, come to think of it, I don't wanna know. The entire cheerleading squad are just porn stars in the making. I'll probably be watching their movies one day.

"We decided to go shopping in Seattle, but none of us have anything to smoke on the drive." Leah looked to me expectantly. She is definitely the sexiest of the group.

"The usual, then?" I asked them. They almost always got a dub at a time. As often as they smoke, I don't understand why they don't get halves, but with how they buy they end up back at my place every few days. Maybe that's why, now that I think about it. Leah was here just the other day, and I gave her pretty much the same treatment I gave Bella just a little while ago, except Leah is way better. I headed back to my room to weigh out their bags without waiting for confirmation for what they wanted. The chicks around here are predictable, give them some pot, tongue, and cock and they are happy.

I heard the girls whispering and giggling amongst themselves, then Bella came back into my room with me.

"I'm going to head out with them so I gotta freshen up a bit," she told me as she passed. "Oh, and I'm riding with them so I'm gonna leave my car here if you don't mind." I didn't bother responding, it wouldn't have done any good anyway. I tied up the last bag as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

I tossed each of the girls their bags as I made myself comfortable on the couch. They had all put their money on the coffee table already. I opened my personal humidor that I keep on my coffee table, to anyone else it just looks like a decorative box, but it is where I keep my personal stash. I filled my grinder and stashed the three twenties on the table inside before closing it back.

"Hey, Lauren, open up that cabinet there and grab a bong." The least slutty of Bella's friends did as I said.

"The purple one?" she asked.

"No, um, get the blue one next to it," I told her. That one is the perfect size, I think, for this crowd. These chicks can deep throat, but they can't seem to handle too large of a bong, curious.

"Where are Mike, Tyler, and Eric?" Lauren asked as she handed me the bong.

"Yeah, they are almost always here," Kate chimed in.

"I kind of yelled at them earlier," Bella answered as she sat down next to me on the couch. "They are so fucking annoying, but Jasper ended up kicking them out anyways 'cause something came up."

"Yeah, I'm sure something came up," Leah smirked. "I bet you took care of that, didn't you, Bella?"

How is it that Leah is aware of me fucking Bella, yet Bella is oblivious to the fact that I have been fucking all of her friends. Bella really isn't all that bright, is she. I don't see how her parents think she can get into an Ivy League school, chick has like no brains.

"Okay, ladies," I started trying to get them off the subject of who fucks me, and no, they aren't really ladies, I'm just a polite guy. "Who is ready to get fucked up?" I passed the bong to Leah so she could fire it up.

After we finished smoking the girls left for their little shopping trip. Alone at last, it seems like I'm never here by myself for long. Taking advantage of this rare moment of privacy, I decide a shower is in order. I stepped out of my bathroom toweling myself off, didn't see the sense in getting dressed at the moment, enjoying my privacy and all that.

"I helped myself, I hope you don't mind."

I turned quickly to where the voice came from, the direction of the living room. Fucking Rosalie Hale, sitting on my couch in some short as hell shorts and a sports top, with a joint between her full lips. If she could help herself, then I was going to help myself to her mouth, especially seeing as how she was enjoying eyeing my naked body. I watched her stare as it centered on my groin, yeah, I'm gonna hit that for sure.

I still didn't bother to dress, if she was gonna look at me like that, I didn't see the point. I made my way to the couch still drying myself off and sat down next to her, casually draping the towel over my lap. She lit the joint and took a few drags before passing it to me. As soon as the joint was in my hands, the towel disappeared as Rose situated herself on the floor in front of me. Nothing beats getting head while smoking a joint, absolutely nothing.


End file.
